Oblivious
by shugashuga
Summary: Because Kaito is certainly NOT a pedophile.


**A/N: **I apologize for the lack of update of my story '**A Perfect Recipe For An Imperfect Banana Split**' (_that was long!_). It seems that my muse has left me (_COME BACK BB!_) yet again. DAMN. But for now, I congratulate **futile-spirit** for winning my contest. YEY!

This fic is dedicated to _**Suki Doll**_ for being an awesome person. Don't lose your interest in VOCALOID just yet!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own blonde shota and blue haired pedo.

* * *

Kind, cheerful, compassionate, simple, handsome, vibrant, and unassuming.

Those were words that described and labeled Kaito Shion.

Being a pedophile wasn't one of them.

So why, oh why, was he staring lustfully at a certain blonde _boy,_ who was currently sprawled, fast asleep on his bed?

Ever since the day he saw the blonde that was Len, he started to get…er… strange _tendencies_ to ogle at the unsuspecting blonde's ass when he walked pass by. It was horrifying to say the least considering that he was straight.

Straight as a circle could ever be that is.

At first he decided to just keep it to himself; to let his infatuation vanish by letting himself drown into his beloved ice cream. Bad mistake. If his now recovered teeth were anything to go by.

Kaito being the dumb guy that he was decided to confide on his brother, Akaito, who was openly gay and dating Mikuo. His brother laughed at him stating that he was incompetent if he couldn't at least grope Len. Which promptly earned him a smack on the head by a disapproving Mikuo. The tealette was rather helpful, he adviced Kaito should stop being a pussy and face his feelings like a man. How cute.

And so, Kaito found himself stuck with a tempting situation.

The blonde lying on his bed wore a too big dress shirt and a pair of worn shorts. His left arm hung over his chest as the other was above his head. To simply put it, Len was adorable, ravishable and so fuckable.

Err, just pretend that you didn't see that.

Kaito held his breath as he watched Len stir slightly with lewd fascination. The blonde's movements making the shirt ride up to show an expanse of pale skin.

Wait. Len seemed to say something.

"...Nggnh... Ka-aiito..."

OH FOR THE LOVE OF...!

Kaito literally pounced on the bed making it slightly bounce at the additional weight. He would take Mikuo's advice; consequences be damned.

He moved slowly towards the blonde's resting place, his breath labored as he tried to control his hormones and urges. Which failed horribly by the way.

He reached his hand to move strands of golden hair that fanned across the peaceful face of Len. Kaito licked his slightly dry lips as he began to lean forward.

_Slowly..._

He could feel Len's steady breath caress his cheek as the distance between them slowly thinned.

_Slowly…_

Len's scent slowly wafted through his nose. A scent that was so innocent and so pure. It was funny that Len's smell differed from everyone else, even from his identical sister.

_Slowly…_

'DO ANYTHING INAPPROPRIATE TO LEN, I'LL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE YOU WON'T SEE ANOTHER DAY!'

Kaito suddenly stopped his ministrations as he remembered Rin's threat when she overheard his conversation with Akaito and Mikuo. He paled considerably as he realized that not only will he be asexual but also he was only an inch away from breaking Len's trust. And that was certainly bad.

Kaito covered his mouth in shock as he began to realize the weight of his—perverted—actions. He silently backed away from the still sleeping blonde, his body slightly shaking.

He gasped—dramatically—as he all but ran away from his bedroom, slamming the door as he passed by.

Kaito officially became a drama king.

* * *

At the slam of the door, the blonde that was Len opened his eyes. He scanned the bedroom to find himself alone. He huffed loudly as he ran his hand through his hair.

"You're still a dense idiot. And I planned this so perfectly" Len muttered as he closed his eyes in aggravation; a wrinkle forming between his eyes.

And so, the day ended with Kaito avoiding Len as much as possible and with the said boy trying not to smack the idiot to oblivion.

* * *

**A/N:** That ended pretty badly that I imagined it to be. Did anyone notice a line that came from one of my stories? XDD

Is anyone kind enough to be my **beta**?

**Click it**


End file.
